This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled trial evaluating the comparative efficacy, safety and patient acceptability of three nursing interventions for prophylaxis of vulvovaginal candidiasis (VVC) in HIV-infected women. 184 women enrolled; 46% African-American; 38% White; 13% Hispanic. The study continues with semi-annual visits for subjects. Data collection is anticipated to continue through December 1997.